


Dinner for Two

by Zygarde22



Series: Gwenvid Week 3 [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gwenvid Week, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: David, often went all out for Gwen, no matter what it was and romantic dinners were no exceptions.Day Three of Gwenvid WeekDay 3: Scheming / Teamwork





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the second to last prompt for Gwenvid Week, and oh and this next one is gonna wreck you guys and I mean Wreck. So yeah be prepared for tomorrow cause I'm going full angst mode.

David wiped the sweat from his brow, everything well nearly everything was in order for tonight. David had been planning this dinner for days on end, keeping everything from Gwen was no easy task, all things considered. Not that Gwen was particularly nosey (no if anyone out of the two of them was, it was him.) It’s simply that Gwen could read David like an open book, and when he was hiding something she could usually tell pretty well. So, getting this under her nose so he could surprise her when she got home from work was probably the biggest accomplishment ever (well in the last few months, still David was not picky.) He heard the sound of a key entering the lock of their apartment door and he hurriedly took off his apron and began to quickly set the dinner on the table and lit the candles. 

Stepping into the apartment Gwen took of her work jacket and placed it on the sofa in their living room and kicked off her shoes.

“God damn, I hate my boss.” Gwen said as she worked a kink in her neck back and forth, she then noticed the plates of food and romantic candles and raised an eyebrow, “This is…unexpected what’s the occasion?” Gwen asked as she walked up to the table where David was sitting he got up and offered her her seat, which she graciously took. 

“Oh, nothing just thought my loving wife deserved a nice romantic dinner after a long week of work,” David said as he sat down across from Gwen, “I know your job is so hard on you, and I noticed how stressed you were looking so I planned this for a few days and worked to get the entire thing done before you get home.” David said as he took ahold of Gwen’s hand from across the table, Gwen was taken aback by this she knew David had a thing for overt displays of affection (and sometimes some extreme public displays as well,) but to see him go all out for a dinner, in a way it nearly brought a tear to Gwen’s eyes. 

“Thanks David, I guess it’s always good to come home to someone who loves you like this.” Gwen said a smile on her face, a rare sight the last couple of days considering how much work had been wearing her thin. The two ate, talked, and drank some rather good wine until Gwen fell asleep wrapped in David’s arm on the couch. Smiling David picked her up gingerly so as to not arouse her from her slumber and placed her gingerly under the covers of the bed they shared and gently snuggled up to her, kissing her on the nape of her neck he whispered softly into her ear.

“I love you Gwen.” He said, and he felt her stir in her sleep and wrap her arms tightly around his and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep with her. 


End file.
